Irrecuperable
by Cynder94
Summary: La muerte de un hermano y el rechazo de una chica, el final de una guerra. Una vida que cambia drásticamente y el reencuentro tres años después. Porque todo lo que tenía es irrecuperable… ¿o no?


**Irrecuperable.**

La muerte de un hermano y el rechazo de una chica, el final de una guerra. Una vida que cambia drásticamente y el reencuentro tres años después. Porque todo lo que tenía es irrecuperable… ¿o no?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, si yo fuera Rowling Fred y Sirius seguirían vivos.

**One-shot.**

El temblor de sus manos es casi imperceptible pero, a pesar de ello, ahí está. El corazón bombea de manera irregular, la respiración suena acelerada. Se muerde el labio indecisa, ansiosa. Solo unos minutos, solo unos instantes más. Solo unos pasos hacia delante…

Él está ahí. Tiene que estarlo.

Por fin, tres años después, ahí está. A solo unos metros de ella. Tres años de tortura, tres años de culpabilidad contenida. Casi treinta y seis meses extrañándolo, buscándolo sin cesar. Y, ahora, finalmente lo ha logrado.

Los latidos se acentúan, los siente en la garganta, en las muñecas. Siente que se ahoga, que necesita verlo. Verlo y abrazarlo.

Pero, ¿se lo permitirá? ¿Qué dirá él al verla? ¿La reconocerá?

Tres años es mucho tiempo pero muy poco cuando se trata de olvidar. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de olvidar el dolor, la traición. Se arrepiente, se odia por lo que hizo, por dejarlo marchar, por perderlo y hacer que todos lo perdieran.

Respira hondo tratando de infundirse valor. No consigue el efecto que desea pero, de todas formas, por muy acobardada que se sienta, gana el deseo de volver a estar con él. Con pasos temblorosos se aproxima a la construcción. Uno, dos, tres, cinco, veinte. Cien.

La noche es silenciosa, oscura. Ningún sonido, ninguna luz quiebran la quietud. Todo está inmóvil, prácticamente inerte. Ella parece ser el único ser con vida en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, pero sabe que no es así. Se detiene a menos de un metro de la casa, de su puerta. Si ahora extendiese su brazo podría tocarla. Duda unos instantes pero, al final, sus dedos rozan la suave madera. Con un movimiento suave su palma se apoya sobre ella y susurra las tres palabras que obtuvo del mago ucraniano. En respuesta a la contraseña el portalón chirría y se abre hacia dentro para dejarla pasar. Da un paso hacia delante y siente un escalofrío recorrerla al atravesar el escudo protector que rodea el edificio. De inmediato los ruidos la envuelven, una oleada de calor la golpea dejándola sin aliento durante un instante. Entra con torpeza, avanza con pasos débiles, temerosos.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en tres años. O, quizá, debería decir mejor que muchas cosas cambiaron hace tres años. De lo contrario ella no estaría ahí. Tampoco él. Ninguno de los dos lo haría.

_¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? ¿Es a él a quien eliges?_, recuerda su voz dura, desolada, destrozada. La forma en que sus ojos la miraron inexpresivos y sus labios se fruncieron con dolor. Pero, sobre todo ello, recuerda la forma en que ella le dijo que sí, que aquello era lo que deseaba. Nunca quiso mentirle, por eso actuó como lo hizo. Nunca quiso dañarle. Pero él la necesitaba, la necesitaba más de lo que nunca había necesitado a nadie. Y ella no estuvo a su lado, le dio la espalda.

Se odia por ello. Lleva odiándose por ello mil ciento diecinueve días, desde el momento exacto en que él desapareció. Se odia y se desprecia por la manera en que actuó y sabe que también él debe detestarla. Está convencida de que él ni siquiera quiere verla, que no quiere tener nada que ver con ella, pero no va a echarse atrás. Tiene que pedirle perdón. Tiene que mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que estaba equivocada. Que le extraña, que lo ha extrañado todo este tiempo. Aunque eso no cambie nada.

Camina con cautela por el pasillo y, a medida que se acerca al núcleo de la construcción, los sonidos aumentan de intensidad. Gritos, exclamaciones, abucheos. Un alarido de dolor y su corazón se estremece. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta y ella apenas puede tragar. Es entonces cuando percibe el olor. Una mezcla de sudor y sangre, sobre todo sangre. Siente la náusea subiéndole por la garganta al darse cuenta de que ese puede ser su sudor. De que esa puede ser su sangre.

Avanza con mayor rapidez y pronto llega al final del corredor. Ante ella se abre un salón de gran tamaño, de paredes oscuras y mohosas. Un par de decenas de magos y brujas lanzan alaridos con los ojos clavados en el centro de la sala. Toda la atención la capta una tarima de madera negra sobre la que dos hombres, varita en mano, se baten en duelo. Dirige allí su mirada y entonces lo ve.

Lo ve en la plataforma, arriesgando su vida. Ve a Fred Weasley, al amor de su vida, al chico al que abandonó.

Él está de espaldas pero ella no necesita ver su rostro para reconocerlo. El cabello de color naranja rojizo es más que suficiente. Permanece inmóvil, completamente concentrado en su oponente. La varita no tiembla entre sus dedos, su agarre es firme, confiado. Ella se abre paso a empujones para llegar hasta el hombre. A solo un metro de distancia se detiene para observarlo. Ahora que su perfil queda a la vista ella recorre ávidamente cada uno de sus rasgos, dándose cuenta de que sigue tal y como lo recordaba. Su cuerpo está tenso preparado para defenderse, un gota de sudor resbala por su sien. Sin embargo, es el profundo corte de su mejilla, que gotea sangre sin descanso, lo que le oprime el estómago.

Entonces un chorro de luz azul sale de la varita de su contrincante. Fred mueve la suya y el aire se ondula ante él al crear un escudo que lo proteja. Incluso así, la potencia del ataque hace que se tambalee y trastabille hacia atrás.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzan en medio de la multitud. El tiempo parece congelarse en un instante eterno. Todo a su alrededor desaparece y ella solo es consciente de esos ojos castaños que la miran con estupor. Sus labios se entreabren y ella sabe, aunque no pueda oírlo, que ha dejado escapar su nombre de ellos.

De pronto, a través de la niebla que rodea su cerebro, la palabra del hechizo que prepara el otro hombre retumba en sus oídos. Grita su nombre para advertirle y él, rápido y ágil, más de lo que ella pudiera haber esperado, crea una nueva protección ante él. El conjuro que lo desarmaría y pondría fin al combate rebota y Fred no pierde tiempo. Blande su varita con una determinación que la estremece. Encadena hechizos, decidido a terminar cuanto antes con la batalla, y apenas permite un descanso a su contrincante que, finalmente, se deja caer de rodillas agotado; el ataque lo ha alcanzado de lleno en el pecho, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Inmediatamente después una bruja rechoncha de aspecto siniestro y rostro cruel salta a la tarima y proclama vencedor del duelo a Fred. Se acerca a él y murmura unas palabras para que solo el joven las oiga, probablemente acerca de la cantidad de dinero que ha conseguido esa noche, pero él no la escucha. Ni siquiera parece ser consciente de su presencia. Sus ojos buscan anhelantes entre la multitud cualquier rastro de una persona que ya no está.

Ella se apoya contra el muro exterior de la casa, respirando profundamente el aire puro de la noche, tan diferente del viciado y hediondo del interior de la edificación. Sus pecho se hincha y la muchacha cierra los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control de sí misma. Ha vuelto a huir. Quería estar ahí para recibir su mirada triunfadora con la suya, para sonreírle, para correr hacia él y suplicarle… Tiene tantas cosas que decirle… Y, en vez de eso, se sintió incapaz de aguantar allí dentro; tenía demasiado miedo de que pudiera resultar herido, toda su valentía se esfumó y se vio corriendo hacia la salida, incapaz de ver como lo atacaban una vez más.

De todas formas, esperará allí. Esperará toda la noche si es necesario hasta que él acuda a su encuentro. Se niega a imaginar siquiera que pueda no hacerlo, que pueda dejarla allí, que pueda evitarla. Aun después de lo que pasó espera tener una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Ojalá él pueda comprender eso.

El edificio se vacía rápidamente. Uno a uno todos los espectadores salen de la casa e inmediatamente se desaparecen. No le extraña, lo que allí ocurre es ilegal, prohibido expresamente por el Ministerio de Magia.

Empieza a perder la esperanza de que él vaya a buscarla; hace casi una hora que el último espectador se desvaneció del lugar. El frío, ayudado por la desilusión, le cala los huesos y la hace tiritar al principio levemente, luego de forma descontrolada. Se plantea sacar la varita para conjurar un pequeño fuego pero justo cuando sus dedos comienzan a tantear los bolsillos de su túnica en busca del fino trozo de madera un chirrido a su espalda la detiene. La puerta se cierra con un golpe sordo y escucha unos pasos aproximándose a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz le eriza el vello de la nuca pues reconoce en ella sin dudarlo un instante al chico al que ha venido a buscar. Se vuelve hacia él lentamente. Ahora que puede fijarse con más detenimiento se da cuenta de que lleva el pelo algo más largo de lo que recordaba. Otra vez el latido descontrolado de su corazón. Sin contar ese pequeño detalle todo en él está igual. Es el mismo rostro, la misma boca, las mismas manos. Todo en él es idéntico y, sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja.

—He vuelto —consigue decir al fin. Inconscientemente alza la mandíbula, como si se defendiera de él.

—Eso ya lo veo. —Se cruza de brazos como si pretendiera alzar una barrera invisible entre ambos, como si quisiera alejarla de él. El gesto la lastima, pero también lo comprende. Entiende el porqué de su actuación y sabe que lo merece. El ceño fruncido en su semblante, que ella recordaba siempre alegre, le seca la garganta porque, de pronto, sabe qué es lo que está mal en él. Son sus ojos. Esos ojos castaños que antes brillaban con travesura, que la miraban con amor, con ternura, con preocupación, ahora no dejan entrever nada. Solo frialdad.

¿Qué ha sido de su alegría, de esa energía que transmitía con todo lo que hacía? ¿Esas bromas, las eternas ganas de diversión, las travesuras? En tres años cambian muchas cosas. Él ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo. Ha madurado, se ha visto obligado a hacerlo. Pero no le gusta el cambio. Este no es él.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Por casualidad. Desde que desapareciste he estado buscándote —habla muy lentamente, intentando que el ansia que siente no salga a relucir —pero no fue hasta hace cuatro días cuando encontré a alguien que te conocía. Un anciano mago del callejón Knockturn —explica nerviosamente. —Tuve que pagarle una pequeña fortuna en galeones para que me dijera cómo encontrarte.

—Lástima de dinero —dice con expresión aburrida. Ella retrocede un paso inconscientemente, herida por la manera en la que actúa. —Y bien, ¿querías algo? —el tono está cargado de indiferencia, Fred ni siquiera se digna a mirarla.

—Hablar contigo —responde tras una pausa intentando mostrarse tranquila aunque sin demasiado éxito. Él la mira fijamente sin responder. Ella no sabe cómo continuar.

—No tengo nada que decirte —murmura ronco al fin.

—Por favor… Por favor. Solo por esta noche —prácticamente suplica y, aunque no le gusta tener que hacerlo, está dispuesta a todo con tal de retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas. Él parece pensárselo hasta que asiente lentamente, de forma casi imperceptible.

—Está bien. Tienes tiempo hasta la salida del sol. Cuatro horas. —Lo dice casi con desagrado, como si le pareciera demasiado tiempo.

—¿Crees que… Crees que podríamos ir a algún sitio? —Sus cejas se arquean con escepticismo. —No creo que sea buena idea que nos quedemos cerca de… —Señala la casa con la cabeza.

—No pasará nada —replica él. —Así que si tienes algo que decir dilo aquí y rápido.

Se niega a dejar que él la lastime. Cada palabra es como una nueva herida abierta sobre su piel pero no está dispuesta a permitir que él se de cuenta de ello.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta en cambio con la voz algo más dura de lo esperado. —Ya sabes, lo de batirte en duelo.

—De alguna forma tenía que ganarme la vida, ¿no crees? —Su sonrisa es cínica pero por primera vez su mirada transmite algo del antiguo calor, una chispa casi imperceptible, que, sin embargo, aparece empañado de dolor.

—¿Qué hay de Sortilegios Weasley?

Suelta una risotada cargada de agonía.

—Sortilegios Weasley murió hace tres años. Junto con él. —Ahora ese rastro de dolor en sus ojos se hace más intenso, mucho más. Tanto que ella siente que podría palpar ese sufrimiento que él no puede ocultar.

Ambos permanecen en silencio unos minutos. Las ganas que ella siente de abrazarlo son casi físicas, siente un anhelo tan grande que se pregunta cómo es posible que pueda permanecer ahí, inmóvil, sin echarse a sus brazos. Conoce la respuesta; no soportaría su rechazo.

—Bien, si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy —dice al fin cansado de la situación mientras se encoge de hombros. Ella sabe que se dispone a desaparecerse, así que lo toma fuertemente del brazo para impedírselo.

—Quieto ahí, Fred Weasley —lo amenaza. —Me has prometido cuatro horas y no vas a librarte tan fácilmente. Vas a escucharme. Y con atención —prácticamente le gruñe la muchacha.

—No tienes ningún derecho a…

—¡Cállate! —exclama furiosa. Ha explotado y nada puede impedirle ya que diga lo que tiene que decir. —¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —Se encara a él, le grita. —¿Qué puede haber cambiado tanto como para que te hayas convertido en… esto? —dice asqueada. —El Fred que yo conocía era bueno y respetuoso. Jamás hubiera jugado con magia negra. Jamás hubiera incumplido la ley de esta manera.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la mag…

—¡Que te calles! —le da un golpe en el hombro, casi al borde del llanto. —¿Por qué lo hiciste, Fred? —Nota como las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse pero no está dispuesta a derramar ni una sola. —¿Por qué? Esos duelos…

—Ya te lo he dicho; son la única manera que he tenido de ganarme la vida después de lo que ocurrió. Serán ilegales y la gente que los frecuenta no tendrá muy buena reputación, pero no tienen nada que ver con las Artes Oscuras. Solo es un club de duelo. Como el Ejército de Dumbledore. —Al recordar brevemente esos días en Hogwarts su voz tiembla casi imperceptiblemente y él siente parte del escudo con el que se ha rodeado tambalearse. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba con él entonces y aquí vuelve a estar ahora.

En cualquier caso, la joven parece no haber escuchado más que la primera frase.

—¿Insinúas que la culpa es mía? —grita enfurecida. —Tú tenías un trabajo, una vida, una familia. ¡Una familia que te necesitaba! Y nada de eso dependía de mí.

—¡Todo dependía de ti! —Golpea la pared con el puño. —Maldita sea… ¿A quién crees que necesitaba yo? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando…? —Se tapa el rostro con la mano izquierda, lo oculta durante unos segundos y, cuando finalmente alza la cabeza, ella ve que también sus ojos brillan húmedos.

—Dilo, dime todo lo que quieras decirme. Sé que me odias y sé que tienes motivos para hacerlo, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Estoy aquí y no voy a volver a dejarte.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es tarde. —Apoya la mano en su brazo, a la altura del codo y él no hace ningún gesto para rechazarla.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. —A pesar de todo, no se mueve.

—Mentiroso —susurra. —Solo intento entender lo que te ocurrió, Fred. Intento ayudarte, aunque sea demasiado tarde. Una vez fuimos amigos. Una vez me… —Se detiene justo antes de finalizar la frase.

—¿Qué, Hermione? —Sacude la cabeza y se aleja un par de pasos, dándole la espalda. La mano de la chica queda en el aire, ahí donde ha perdido el contacto con su cuerpo. —¿No puedes decirlo? Te quise a mi lado. Te quise para mí. —Suspira. —¿Tan difícil es de aceptar?

Segunda pausa, esta vez más larga.

—No, no lo es. No me di cuenta entonces… pero no lo es. —Ella se acerca a él, se detiene solo unos centímetros por detrás del hombre. No lo toca pero su aliento hace cosquillas en la espalda de Fred que siente como su determinación comienza a flaquear. A fin de cuentas, se trata de Hermione. Y está aquí, a su lado. —Estaba cegada… Ron me quería, y yo estaba convencida de que también lo hacía. Nunca quise dañarte, pero él y yo teníamos algo.

—Y ese algo no tenía que ver conmigo. —Resopla. —En realidad, siempre lo supe. Que tú eras la chica de mi hermano. No la mía.

La primera lágrima escapa pero él no puede verlo.

—Eso no es cierto. Me equivoqué. —Otra lágrima. —Cuando desapareciste… No puedes imaginar cómo me sentí. No dejé de echarte de menos, Fred. No hubo un solo día en que no pensase en ti. Me di cuenta tarde… pero al fin lo entendí. Eras tú, no Ron. Siempre has sido tú.

—Pero lo elegiste a él.

—Ya te dije que me equivoqué. Era mi mejor amigo, confundí ese cariño que sentía por él con algo más. No quería lastimar a nadie.

—Yo te necesitaba.

—Tú querías un reemplazo. —Solloza y esta vez él puede escucharlo. —Y yo jamás habría podido ocupar su lugar.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensa. Se vuelve hacia ella y su rostro húmedo le corta la respiración. Nunca ha soportado ver llorar a una mujer y mucho menos a Hermione.

—Yo no quería eso. Te quería a ti. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo, desolado. —George murió en la batalla y nada ni nadie habría podido devolvérmelo. Tú no tenías nada que ver con él, tú eras lo que yo quería. Lo que siempre había querido.

Ella lo mira incrédula.

—¿Siempre…?

—Siempre. ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de ello? —Hermione niega lentamente. —Cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta y tú… Cuando fuiste petrificada. —Ahora sus ojos solo transmiten tristeza y una sensación de pérdida tan grande que la estremece. —No me preguntes por qué, pero así era. Desde siempre.

—Yo… No lo sabía… —Ya es incapaz de contener el llanto, pequeñas gotas saladas ruedan incansables por sus mejillas. En un impulso él alza la mano, como si quisiera limpiarlas, pero no lo hace. Sus dedos se detienen a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Duda y finalmente deja caer el brazo. Ella cierra los ojos decepcionada. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?

—Porque eras la chica de Ron —utiliza las mismas palabras que antes. —Hubiera callado, hubiera permitido que fuerais felices… Lo hubiera hecho. Pero con la muerte de George… Sentí que no podía perderte a ti también. —Pausa. Su mirada está perdida, su mente atrapada en los recuerdos de aquel día.

—Por eso me besaste tras el funeral… —Hermione comprende al fin, después de tres años.

Quiere abrazarla. Él nunca dejó de pensar en ella; la veía en sus sueños, la oía en sus pensamientos. Por eso, al verla allí, ante él, en medio de toda esa gente que había ido a verle pelear, él pensó que la estaba imaginando. Pensó que, por fin, se había vuelto completamente loco. Y cuando el hechizo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo y escuchó su grito lleno de horror supo que aquello era verdad, que ella había vuelto a por él.

Pero no puede perdonar con tanta facilidad, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que… Pensé que solo querías… olvidar. —No sabe cómo expresarlo. —Creí que te daba igual quien fuera. Estaba segura de que solo necesitabas que alguien ocupara el lugar de George por un tiempo.

Por primera vez él esboza una sonrisa.

—No te ofendas, pero jamás podrías haber hecho algo así. No os parecéis en nada.

Ella agita la cabeza y sus largos bucles castaños se mueven rítmicamente. Están tan cerca que un suave mechón le roza la nariz y él inspira hondo para llenarse de su fragancia después de tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé. —La joven sonríe tímidamente. —Lo que quiero decir es que cuando perdemos a alguien nos mostramos vulnerables. Nos sentimos solos. No quería que hicieras algo de lo que después te arrepintieras.

—Y encima estaba Ron.

—Ron, sí —repite ella confirmando lo que él piensa. Quizá si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el dolor, si no la hubiera acorralado y besado con esa sed, con ese ansia que la dejó sin respiración, que la hizo pensar que lo único que él quería era desahogarse, quizá si ella no hubiera estado ya con Ron… Quizá si todo hubiera ocurrido de otra manera, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre ellos.

—Yo ya no soy el Fred que conociste. Ya no soy un héroe de guerra ni el travieso de la clase. —Sonríe de medio lado, una sonrisa cargada de amargura y resignación. —Ahora soy un proscrito, Hermione.

Ella extiende la mano y roza su mandíbula, allí donde vio el corte mientras él estaba en la tarima. Ya no hay rastro de él.

—Tú me enseñaste que no hay nada imposible, no para un Weasley. Puedes dejarlo —su tono es más dulce de lo que Fred recordaba. Quizá él no haya sido el único que ha cambiado en esos tres años. Quizá Hermione haya entendido por fin que la vida se reduce a algo más que libros y trabajo. Quizá haya aprendido a entender a las personas. Y de pronto, al pensar en ello, regresa ese viejo anhelo que ella siempre despertaba en él.

La chica no despega sus ojos de Fred. Lo ve dudar y se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, él sigue siendo el mismo chico del que, como comprendió demasiado tarde, está enamorada. Que todo lo que ve ahora no es más que fachada.

Él siempre fue duro, pero vulnerable. Siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado, alguien de quien nunca se separaba, alguien con quien dio todos sus pasos. Y, un día, de repente, ese alguien le fue arrebatado y él se vio solo. Y, por primera vez, no supo como actuar, se dejó llevar y precipitó las cosas entre ellos. Ella no le comprendió, le dejó solo, le dejó cuando todo lo que necesitaba era un hombro en el que llorar.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado. Por lo menos por su parte. Mirando a Fred a los ojos puede ver las dudas del hombre reflejadas en ellos. Hace tres años no habría sabido cómo comportarse en esta situación, pero ha aprendido mucho en esos últimos meses. Mucho sobre las personas y cómo tratarlas. El dolor que sentía al tener lejos al hermano de su mejor amigo le ha mostrado que quizá ella no sea tan diferente a él.

El hermano de su mejor amigo, se dice. Pocos eran los momentos que habían compartido si los comparaba con los instantes que había pasado junto a Ron y, aún así, en esos escasos encuentros Fred había conseguido hacerse con un hueco en su corazón. Un pedazo que jamás le había pertenecido a nadie, de forma que no supo verlo cuando Fred se apoderó de él.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunta entre susurros. —Tu familia está destrozada. No solo perdieron a George, sino que te perdieron a ti…

La mandíbula del hombre se tensa.

—Lo sé. Me arrepiento de lo que hice. Pero tras el funeral pensé que ya no me quedaba nada. —Su rostro es una máscara de piedra, todos sus músculos están tensos. —No podía soportar la idea de vivir en una casa en la que todo me recordaba él. Una casa en la que, además, tendría que veros a ti y a Ron todos los días. Juntos y felices. —Cierra los ojos un instante para pronunciar la siguiente frase: —No, no me quedaba nada. Había perdido las dos cosas, las dos personas que más quería en un solo día. No podía aceptarlo.

—Y huiste.

El chico le da la espalda, no quiere que vea su expresión. Él calla, ella calla. Fred no tiene nada más que contar, ella no sabe qué decir.

Hermione desliza la mano por la espalda del hombre hasta llegar a su cadera. Luego rodea su cintura con ambos brazos y esconde el rostro en su espalda.

—Lo lamento. Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Lamento no haber sabido comprenderte.

Durante unos segundos él no responde.

—A veces pienso que si no hubieras estado con Ron, que si me hubieras elegido a mí, la muerte de George no dolería tanto. Ni todo lo que logramos juntos sería en vano. —El hombre posa las manos sobre las de Hermione, justo sobre su estómago.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Lo siente encogerse de hombros. —Simplemente, cuando aún tenía la esperanza de que furas mía, de que lo tuyo con Ron no fuera a mayores, me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Luego tomaste tu decisión y lo perdí todo. Incluso la voluntad, la alegría. —Entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. —Durante todo este tiempo he pensado en como serían las cosas si tu elección hubiera sido distinta.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? —se atreve a preguntar.

—Nada demasiado concreto. —Su voz es casi un susurro. —Solo sé que sería feliz. Y que Sortilegios Weasley seguiría abierta y en funcionamiento. Para honrar su memoria.

—Entonces hazlo. —Los brazos de ella estrechan su agarre. —Sé que es tarde pero, si todavía me quieres a tu lado, estoy aquí. Y esta vez no tengo intención de volver a dejarte solo.

Él se da la vuelta sin que ella lo suelte hasta que sus miradas quedan enfrentadas.

—Repite eso —demanda.

—No voy a dejarte solo. Nunca más.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, la duda colándose en su voz, en su expresión.

—¿Aún no te ha quedado claro? —Ella suelta una pequeña risa, la primera en todo ese tiempo, la primera que él escucha escapar de su boca en más de tres años. Con ese simple sonido su escudo se tambalea de nuevo. Comienza a desmoronarse.

—¿Por qué? —repite.

—Porque te quiero.

Sus labios se tocan muy lentamente al principio. Después él la rodea con sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran. Dan un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocan contra el muro.

Tres años son muchos años, muchos meses de soledad, muchos días añorando a la persona amada. Pero, sí, es muy poco tiempo cuando se trata de olvidar.

Una noche, eso es todo lo que Hermione le pidió y, aunque no se la imaginaba así, ella no está dispuesta a rechazar nada de lo que él le ofrezca.

Fred la acaricia, siente sus curvas, el calor de su piel. Ese que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Sabe que no la va a dejar escapar, no esa noche. Porque, por mucho que haya cambiado por fuera, en su interior sigue siendo el mismo hombre enamorado.

La mano del hombre se cuela debajo de su camisa y ella se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Prepárate —susurra él con voz ronca, cargada de deseo, en su oído. Ella se aferra a él sabiendo lo que viene y un segundo después han desaparecido. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con una pequeña habitación de paredes desconchadas y suelo sucio. El mobiliario se reduce únicamente a un colchón apolillado que descansa en una esquina de la sala.

—¿Vives aquí? —inquiere asombrada. Él no responde, solo vuelve a besarla y pronto una nueva oleada de calor la recorre haciéndole perder todo rastro de cordura y olvidar cualquier pregunta que tuviera en mente. La empuja contra la cama y ambos caen sobre el colchón con un golpe sordo.

Con cada beso, con cada jadeo, con cada prenda que cae al suelo, el rencor de Fred se va desvaneciendo. Cada vez que ella suspira su nombre el hielo con el que rodeó su corazón se va derritiendo.

Y al entrar en ella, al notarla arquearse bajo su cuerpo pidiendo más, pidiendo que la perdone, Fred sabe que está perdido. Después de todo, ella siempre ha sido su punto débil.

Parte de él ha cambiado y así lo demuestra con cada uno de sus gestos. No es suave, no es dulce tal y como ella lo habría imaginado pero es apasionado y respetuoso.

La besa, la acaricia, la desea, la ama. Quiere que ese momento no termine nunca, que esos minutos se extiendan hasta hacerse eternos y, sin embargo, llegan a su fin. Mucho antes de lo que ambos desearían.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuando ella se vuelve hacia él su mirada se encuentra con la del Fred que ella conoce. Ese chico revoltoso, ese amigo entregado, ese hermano leal.

Asiente y sonríe porque sabe que aún no es demasiado tarde, que puede recuperarlo. Permanecen así, abrazados, en silencio, durante largos minutos. Finalmente es él quien toma la palabra.

—¿De verdad me quieres?

Ella asiente con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Te quiero. Y lamento haber tenido que perderte para darme cuenta de ello.

Él la observa. ¿Qué decir? ¿Que también la quiere? Esa sería la verdad, pero no sabe si puede hacerlo. No aún. No después de tres años de soledad.

—Tienes que salir de aquí. —Hermione continúa hablando ajena a sus pensamientos. —Volver a casa. Todos te echan mucho de menos. Por no hablar de lo preocupados que están. Sobre todo desde que las lechuzas no pueden localizarte.

—He aprendido a protegerme —dice él. —Se supone que nadie debería ser capaz de encontrarme.

—Pues yo lo he hecho —ronronea con suficiencia y alza la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Siempre has sido la bruja más lista. —Besa la punta de su nariz.

Ella ríe.

—Bien, entonces mañana volveremos a la Madriguera. Y en cuanto sea posible Sortilegios Weasley funcionará de nuevo. Tendremos que hacer algunos pedidos y contratar a un par de ayudantes. Estoy segura de que habrá mucho trabajo. —Habla sin parar mientras él la observa maravillado. Se pregunta cómo puede mostrarse tan decidida respecto al futuro, cómo puede estar, en solo unos minutos, reencaminando toda su existencia, cuando él pensó que ya no le quedaba nada. —Quizá pueda ayudarte con algunos prototipos nuevos. Para que te pongas al día. Y… ¿Me estás escuchando?

—En realidad pensaba una cosa. —Se incorpora un poco apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma para poder mirarla con comodidad. —¿Cómo pretendes hacer todo eso si solo me has pedido una noche?

La expresión de felicidad se esfuma del rostro de la mujer. No dice nada pero Fred no puede evitar contemplarla con admiración. Ella siempre ha sido fuerte y decidida; cometieron un error, ambos. Pero es ella la que está ahí, la que ha reunido la valentía para encontrarlo, para tratar de recuperar lo que tenían. No, aún no puede decirle que la quiere pero, desde luego, tiene claro que todavía no es demasiado tarde para ellos.

Es cierto, hay cosas que no puede evitar. George no volverá, haga lo que haga, pero su hermano no hubiera querido que esta fuera su vida. Hubiera querido que se repusiera, que fuera feliz, que luchara por lo que quisiera. George es irremplazable pero aún no es demasiado tarde para recuperar parte de lo mucho que ha perdido: su propia vida.

Solo tiene que volver a cambiar. Un poco en esta ocasión. Si ahora ella está a su lado, puede dejar de lado el rencor y la soledad.

Todavía no puede decirle que la quiere, pero lo hará algún día. Mientras tanto piensa seguir disfrutando de ella.

—No te preocupes. —La besa suavemente. —Una noche no es suficiente para mí. Es muy poco rato para estar a tu lado. Sobre todo ahora que me has mostrado que no hay nada irrecuperable.

**Fin.**

Esta es una adaptación (prácticamente idéntica) de un fic que escribí sobre _Bones, Ciento ochenta grados_. Me gusta más como quedó el original porque me pega más esta historia con Booth y Brennan pero, en todo caso, le tengo cariño y me he decidido a compartirla con esta nueva pareja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
